Voltage
Voltage is the TV show Liv and Josh star in, in seasons 3 and 4 of Liv and Maddie. Plot Tess, a high school cheerleader and engineering student is struck by lightning giving her the power of electricity. Despite her reluctance, she uses her powers to fight various enemies, while she struggles to figure out why she has them in the first place. Trivia *The show was first mentioned in Continued-A-Rooney, though it was first shown in Voltage-A-Rooney. *There was a casting call in Co-Star-A-Rooney. *Production shut down for a while when Joey broke Liv's toe in Meatball-A-Rooney *This is the second show Liv has starred in, after Sing It Loud!, *Liv plays SkyVolt, a high school cheerleader, who has been zapped by lightning, and is given superpowers *Josh is Liv's co-star in the show. He plays Garrison, who is SkyVolt's love interest. *The show and poster is an obvious parody/reference of the CW's popular hit series Arrow & The Flash. *The premise, however, is similar to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, with Tess being Buffy and Garrison being a mix of Xander and Willow Rosenburg. Daktron seems like the equivalent of evil Angel. *Joey lands a part in Voltage in the episode Friend-A-Rooney. *In Cowbell-A-Rooney, it is hinted that Josh's character is older than he appears to be, because Tess asks Garrison where he is from after finding a missing person report from 25 years prior and in the newspaper, Garrison looks like he would have been a teenager like Josh. If Voltage is set in the same timeline as this time period, Garrison is probably actually in his 30's or 40's rather than his teens. *There are two directors for the show - Gemma Nimbus and someone else shown in Home Run-A-Rooney. *In Voltage, clips from Voltage-A-Rooney, Secret-Admirer-A-Rooney, Home Run-A-Rooney, and SkyVolt-A-Rooney are shown. They are the scenes that Josh and Liv filmed during those episodes, apart from the Voltage scenes that the Rooney's watch in SkyVolt-A-Rooney. Then during the trailer, clips from Co-Star-A-Rooney, Cowbell-A-Rooney, and Friend-A-Rooney are shown. *Jacob Mitchell played a villain for a episode, but decided he is distracting Liv causing him to leave the show, but he returned after the events of Jacob-A-Rooney. *Maddie and Jacob landed a role in Voltage and played sibblings - Kim and John. *The song used for when Skyvolt and Rayden are fighting the villains is We're not gonna Take It by Twisted Sister. *After filming season 3, Josh shoots a film back in LA for a few months, in between seasons 3 and 4 of Voltage. *Jacob had a bit of trouble getting back into the swing of things after his friend Josh and sister-in-law Maddie left for six months. *Rayden is in love with Skyvolt making Garrison and Rayden her love interests. *Jacob decides he would take a six month break from Voltage to be in Josh's new film. He then found out that he's not really talking a break, but it will be about another 8 months anyway, until the cast shoot the fourth season. *It's revealed that Jacob's character Rayden is more powerful then Skyvolt. *Skyvolt (Liv) reveals her feelings to Rayden (Jacob). *Garrison later falls for Kim, despite being Skyvolt's original love interest. *Liv and Josh have started production for season 4, and both Joey and Maddie will return, replaying their roles as Kim and Jax Von Hepsburg. *Rayden's backstory is explained in season 4. Cast Main Cast * Liv Rooney as Skyvolt/Tess * Josh Willcox as Garrison Recurring Cast * Joey Rooney as Jax Von Hapsburg * Unknown as Daktron *Maddie Rooney as Kim *Jacob Mitchell as Rayden/John. Crew *Gemma Nimbus - Director *Unknown Director Gallery Video Category:TV Shows Category:Voltage Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters